tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Wednesday Night War (9/10/97)
Wednesday Night WAR September 10, 1997 From the Palace In Auburn Hills, MI * The screen is pitch black for about 3 seconds before a flame shoots up across the screen and when it fades out, the logo of the WCWF is outlined in flames on the screen. A voiceover says "The World Championship Wrestling Federation... the hottest thing in e-wrestling entertainment. Suddenly, the Wednesday Night WAR theme blares out on the PA system and clips from WCWF programming run on the screen ... The Hart-Breakers execute the Hart-Attack on an unnamed foe ... John Rajah locks up with a jobber ... Sabu misses a table shot and goes crashing through as Freedom Cavalone rolls out ... 'No Fear' Jeremy Enigk hits Warlord with the Shade and the Black Hat ... Johnny Baregos executes the Torch Rope on Craig Hudak ... The Savior brawls with the Crow on the outside of the ring ... Drunken Rocket hitting the Ultimate Hangover on Aron Scythe ... The camera suddenly switches to a studio, a news desk sits in the center of the room and behind it sits Brian Cunningham and Joe Gramling. * Cunningham : Welcome fans.... I am your host BRIAN CUNNINGHAM and this is the premiere in wrestling entertainment.... Gramling : And this is the premiere host in wrestling... Joe Gramling... bringing you the important stuff that happened on WAR... well, my job here is done... that's right.. nothing happened on WAR that you wouldn't already figure out... so do your job... Richie.. :) Cunningham * sighs * : Okay Mr. Simpson... anyway, let's get right down into.. because in my opinion.. this was nothing but top of the line WCWF quality programming. And it all started off with the WCWF Television Title defense by the current champion, Taz... who was squaring off against Glacier, who was accompanied to the ring by Sunny. Gramling : Don't get me excited, Cunningham. Cunningham : Anyway, SUNNY was cheering her man on to win that title... First let's get some comments from Taz... * cuts to TAZ * TAZ: WCWF, keep bringing me some more pieces of s**t to choke out. Bartender Jack, let that be a lesson to your filthy, drunk ass. Kyle Jeracka, at Kaged you climb up the cage and try to give Jericho a kiss and then you say you helped me win? Brutha, you have anotha thing coming. Your going around telling everybody how you're going to be the next Television Champion, well Kyle, what your stupid ass forgot is that you're going to have to go through me first. I'll beat your ass straight out of this federation, then you'd be closer to your husband Giant Jeracka. And brutha, I don't even wanna f****n' know why you call him "giant." I'm sick and tired of you sick f***s thinkin' you can just come afta my belt. I don't care about the f****n' belt, just the fact that you d*******s think that you can actually stand toe to toe with me. Now lets talk about Warlord. When I found that piece of s**t he was fat, out of shape, and lazy. He earned what little money he had sweeping toy store floors like some pathetic loser, and he spent what little money he had going to strip shows, and grabbing some sluts' tits. Well, I grabbed that big f**k by the neck and drug his ass all the way to my dojo. And lemme tell you something, that dumb ass**** was the best f****n' student I evah tought. I say this to warn you m*********sthat this time, The Warlord ain't f****n' around......and I know this for a fact. Everytime that big oaf f***s up I bust his ass. He's gonna learn this lesson the hard way. And I bets yous is wonderin', "Hey TAZ, brutha, why the hell are you doing this?" Slick's paying me damn good for my services, so you can all f**k yourselves. WCWF, fun time is over. Now you got Warlord crippling asses, you got Sargeant Scott crippling asses, and you got TAZ crippling asses......at this rate, all you a******s in the WCWF are going to have to move to cripple haven New Jersey. * Cuts to highlights of the matchup with voiceover from Cunningham/Gramling * Cunningham : Taz seemed to have the match in order early...... Gramling : Yea, until Bartender Jack showed up from the back and made his way towards ringside. Glacier took Taz's head off with that Chryonic Kick. Cunningham : Taz managed to recover... but I think he was worried about Jack the whole time, because Glacier did get the best of him a few times. Gramling : That's right... Taz must have had the secret code to not take any damage from Glacier, like in his video game... Cunningham : I can't believe you are ragging on a superb athlete like Glacier... Gramling : Believe it... Cunningham : Anyway... Taz got this match down to the wire, and looked to maybe have it lock, stock, and barrell... as he nailed a flying shoulderblock and went for the cover.... Gramling : Yea, Bartender Jack jumped in there with a pool cue and snapped it right over Taz's back! He continues pummeling on Taz.. pulls him outside and powerbombs him through a table! Cunningham : Officials came down to the ringside area as Bartender Jack started strangling Taz with that pool cue, and finally pulled him off and broke him away.... Gramling : Taz might have gotten the DQ win... but that's the worse I've ever seen someone handle him. Cunningham : Taz gets the DQ win at 22:47. In our next match... we had Force of Nature taking on Satan's Little Helpers. Gramling : Seems this one didn't last too long either.... Cunningham : It sure didn't... Satan's Little Helpers got a little furiuos with these guys and Screamin' Demon decided that he needed to beat his lesson into Wrath's head with a chair... unfortunately, referee "Iron Man" Ron Nord didn't feel the same way and disqualified the SLH at 7:40. Gramling : Don't forget about Shaolin! He had to get a little payback from a few weeks back, so he decided to spit out that nasty mist... somehow, Vandenburg's face got in the way... so Shaolin Dynamite knocked him out of the way... or maybe knocked him out, I should say, with a friendly Superfly TNT. Cunningham : You make them sound so friendly.... Gramling : They can be... they did FoN a favor by destroying them didn't they? Cunningham : Hrm.. I suppose so... when we come back we'll take a look at the match involving the Rising Suns and the Dominators... and guess who wasn't in the Dominators corner? All this and more when we come back! * cuts to commercials * Hey people... that's right... I've booked my second RA is WAR show.. that's right! Inferno will be joining us live in the studio for the second edition of the WCWF RA is WAR series. So, send in your questions via e-mail with either your phone call .wav or your internet chat room text question and send it to cj...@ix.netcom.com! If you do attach a .wav, please send it to rai...@hotmail.com and record it at 8-bit mono / 11025 sampling rate... thanks again! And stay tuned for the next date! * cuts back * Cunningham : Welcome back... and as we get into this next matchup... well, it was VERY short... as the NWO went to work once again. That's right... this is the Rising Sons, Jushin Liger and Hayabusa taking on the Dominators, Mike Madison and Dave Cash... without Brandon Simpson! That's right! Could there be more fuel added to the fire? It's a possibility... as the Dominators lost to the Extreme Team last Sunday.. now they take on another NWO team, and Simpson is no where to be found? Sounds like something is going down here. Gramling : Anyway, in the matchup... Dave Cash immediately turned the tables as Liger attempted a Top Rope Frankensteiner, and he turned it into a massive power bomb. Five minutes later... they hit the Domination.. and the NWO troops are out... as the Clique rush the ring and break the pin.... beating them up and each Hall and Nash executing their finishing manuevers on a member of the Dominators. They stomp on them awhile, give the NWO sign, and no Brandon Simpson. Dominators by DQ at 5:52 Cunningham : Right after this matchup was Mike 'The Moose' Morris taking on 'The Punisher' Brandon Simpson himself, and Simpson wasted no time in this matchup at all... it was our third matchup under 10 minutes! Gramling : You got that right, Simpson didn't have the Dominators at ringside, he took Morris' legs out... and applied that ringpost figure four, which had the lumberjack screaming timber as loud as possible. Cunningham : Brandon Simpson gets an amazingly fast win at 1:59 seconds. In another great match... which we thought would be a huge mismatch ... Drunken Rocket took East Coast Killa the distance but just couldn't cap it off as the massive, 400+ pound East Coast Killa got the win with the 187 Spike at 16:01. Gramling : After this ... we got an in-ring interview with Chris Jericho, thanks to Chris Jericho... * cuts to the ring * "Lionheart" Chris Jericho: "Ok ok cut the music. Here's the situation. After the brutal attack on myself perpretated by The Warlord, Kyle Jeracka and ultimately Taz, I sustained numerous injuries. As you can see I have dificulity walking and my ribs are taped up right now. I am not sure how long this is going to continue but rest asure, this does not mean "Lionheart" Chris Jericho is out of action. No no no I will be back at Sunday Night Superstars in a BIG way. Prepare for the first installment of... "The Lion's Den". That's right you heard me. My own show. Kind of like The Piper's Pit except it's a hell of a lot better. I know all of you out there would love to see me by myself up there on camera the entire time but as certain limitations on myself permit I have to have some guest superstars. Who are they you ask? None other then Kevin Nash and Scott Hall of the nWo! And it might not just be them, you never know who could show up. So prepare youself because Sunday Night Superstars will never be the same!" * cuts back * Cunningham : We will have to see what happens on that first installment of the Lion's Den. Also, tonight, we had a matchup between Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Raven to see what would happen with Jim Cornette in the WCWF... Gramling : That's right... Triple H wins.. and Raven joins Cornette, Raven wins.... and Cornette leaves the WCWF again... Cunningham : Well, Cornette better pack his bags then, because our Poe poetry lover took it to Hunter, and DDTed him to get the win at 14:58 in another exciting matchup. Gramling : After that... we had Sho'Nuff going one on one with Casper.... Cunningham : That was yet ANOTHER spectacular matchup... with lots of counter wrestling... and both men even put their finishers on, but the referee was down when Sho'Nuff was in the Casper Clutch. Somehow, Sho'Nuff managed to recooperate... hit the Flutter Nuffer and get the win at 14:29. Gramling : When we come back... Dibiase drops his bomb! * cuts to commercials * Wanna check out all the news in the WCWF? Check out the homepage then! http://members.aol.com/wcwfweb/ * cuts back to the Bulldog In ring Interview * Bob Colligan: Ladies and Gentlemn, it gives me great pleasure to introduce The British Bulldog, Davey BOY SMITH!!!! (Bulldog's music plays as he comes down to the ring, with Matilda, a British Flag and a Diana t-shirt on.) Davey Boy, I would like to take a few minutes from your time..and talk a little about the WCWF, and Princess Diana. You knew Diana, you have had many memories with her, now I hear you have something to say to one American wrestler in the WCWF!? Bulldog: (Speaking in British accent) As I sat down, and watched my television set in my home town of Manchester, I watched and saw Princess Diana, being taken to a hospital..all I could do was pray. Then a few hours later, it is reported to the world that Diana has died. This was a sad time, in England's history. Saturday Morning, as I watched the funeral at 2AM eastern time, in Cincinnati..I could not help but shed the tears. Princess Diana is dead, and there is nothing we can do, to bring her..Dodi, or the Driver back. What we can do is , keep the charities going that Diana was involved in, and give to the world what Diana gave. I was standing backstage at a recent WCWF event when I beleive I overheard Sgt. Scott rejoice that she die, and call her a dumb whore! Well Sgt. Scott, I hope I heard you wrong and if not then I am dedicated my life in the WCWF, to bring you down in the name of Diana. She was a great ambassador for the country of Great Britain, and helped everyone she could. When I defeat you in the middle of the ring, there will be hell to pay afterwards! Diana will rest in peace, but you..your carcase will burn eternally!!!! (Bulldog's music plays as the Crowd erupts!!!!) Colligan: Thank You Davey Boy Smith!!!!!!!!!!(Colligan pets Matilda.) * Suddenly, Ted Dibiase starts walking down the aisle and gets lots of boos. He gets in the ring and Colligan/Bulldog exit the ring slowly. After the boos finally stop, Dibiase grabs one of the mics laying on the ring canvas. * Ted: I told you last Sunday that I will drop a bomb that will change WCWF FOREVER! nWo start pissing your pants....I have brought back the most feared and more respected stable in wrestling history....hahahahahaha....nickel and dimmers....I present you the NATURE BOY RIC FLAIR!!!!!!! (Ric Flair's theme is played as the Nature Boy struts down the aisle to a good reception, he whoos the crowd as he enters the ring...Ted smiles and hands over the mic) Flair: WHOOOOOO! Double-U-SEE-Double-U-F! WHOOOOOOO! DA Nature BOYYYYY! IS BACK! And not only is the best wrestler back in action....but I!!!!! am reforming the FOUR HORSEMEN.....so please give a warm welcome to my best friend...Double A! The Enforcer....ARN ARNDERSON!! (IV Horsemen theme is played as Anderson walks down, he is wearing his Horsemen shirt and his black tights, he enters shakes Ted hand and stands besides Flair) Ted: These are the men that will rule the WORLD OF WRESTLING!!! We will now change the rules here in WCWF!! Hahahaha....and the third member of the IV Horsemen is my newest acquisition....FORMER Darkside member....THE SAVIOR!! (Savior emerges from the entrance and walks slowly to the ring, he enters and stands behind everyone and remains with that cold look) Flair: THIS are the guys that will style.....and WHOOOOO profile HORSEMEN STYLE! NOWWWWWWWWW! You may wonder who the final piece of this puzzle is...well...Ted, myself and Arn will scout for talent right here in WCWF OR OUTSIDE, but we will have our final member...pretty damn soon! Ted: You can bet on that...hahahahahaha....WCWF,nWo,Goddard and the rest of you pathetic low lives...prepare yourselfs...hahahaha! (to the IV Horsemen theme all 4 men begin getting out of the ring and stay at ringside for Savior's match.) * cuts to Cunningham * Cunningham : That was the scene was saw... and we were all surprised... we thought he was froming the Million $ Corps again! Gramling : You thought wrong little man, I had inside info to give me the fourth member even... ! HAHHA! Cunningham : Sure, anyway.. The Savior's match was next.... and he went on to defeat Del Juicio Final with his Angelfire finisher! Could the IV Horsemen have added new life to him? I'm sure we will find out soon... but tonight, he gets the win at 14:26 with the Angelfire Submission. Gramling : In another matchup that I enjoyed... 'Jackhammer' Jesse Johnson took on Kyle Jeracka .... Cunningham : *shuffles some papers* And... yes, Kyle Jeracka won this one with the Tiger Bomb at 12:35. Gramling : Yes..... and finally... in the Main Event we had the Mystery Team facing off against the Blues Brothers.... Cunningham : Who was the mystery team? It was none other than the X-COPS!!!!!!! They were a VERY impressive team and showed that they had lots of wrestling skill in this matchup .... Gramling : But like all the other teams that faced the Blues.... the Blues managed to cheat their way out of this one... Cunningham : Well.. I wouldn't say that.. I'd say victim of a circumstance. They brought it upon themself... Gramling : Yea, Scrapinetti sent that scrub El Wood into the referee, knocking him down.. they execute the Right to Remain Unconscious... and there's nobody to count... so what does that blind bastard Ray Charles do? Cunningham : He gives his cane to Jake who nails Scrapinetti! Then he takes Tubb's face off with the cane... tosses it out... wakes up the ref and he counts to three for the cover by Elwood on Louie... Blues with the win at 26:27... in yet another excellent match with a disappointing end... Gramling : What a ripoff... this team cheats in every match.... Cunningham : That's all here from Auburn Hills... until next time! * The scene goes to clips of tonight's matches as the WNW theme plays. *